


Why You Gotta Be So Rude?

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Series: Music [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, But mostly fluff, Fluff and Angst, Howard Stark Is a Dick, Multi, Song fic, after a bout of angst, and a terrible father, and you have to squint to see them, but Jarvis is great, plus Clint's peanut butter makes an appearance, the other relationships are really not important, they're just there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve just wants to get Howard's blessing for Tony's hand in marriage. Based on Rude by MAGIC!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why You Gotta Be So Rude?

**Author's Note:**

> I was just listening to Rude and this idea came to mind. It was fun to write a bit of anger and then some gooey fluff.

Natasha stared at him. “You’re thinking of doing what?”

“I’m gonna ask Mr. Stark for his permission to marry Tony.” Steve repeated.

Natasha, along with Sam and Bucky continued to stare at him.

“Now... why would you do that?” Sam asked cautiously.

“Because I want to.” Steve said. “I want to do it.”

Sam blinked. “You want to put yourself in a situation where you are asking Howard Stark for a favor? Where you are completely at his mercy? Howard Stark?”

“Yes.”

They were silent. Then Bucky scrubbed a hand across his face and leaned forward. “Steve, I’m not sure if this is the best plan. Howard Stark isn’t exactly that understanding, and well... he’s never particularly liked you.”

Steve straightened up, a frown on his face. “But he loves Tony, and he wants what’s best for him.”

Sam, Bucky and Natasha all exchanged a look.

“And... are you sure marrying Tony is what’s best?” Natasha asked delicately.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Steve asked dumbfounded. “Do you guy-do you guys not like Tony?”

They all rush to reassure him.

“No, no, of course we like Tony, we _love_ Tony-” Sam said.

“Not the way you do.” Bucky said.

“But he’s like family to us too.” Natasha chimed in.

“Yes.” Sam continues. “But we’re not sure if marriage... so soon, is a good idea.”

“What you mean?” Steve asked, confused.

“We’re about to graduate high school, Steve.” Natasha said quietly. “That’s a huge milestone. And marriage is another huge milestone. Most people like to pass a couple more before hitting marriage. It’s just very early in life to get married.”

“I know that.” Steve said. “But I feel like... I just feel like it’s right, you know.”

There was a pause.

“Well,” Bucky said. “If that how you feel, we support you.”

Sam and Natasha nodded their agreement.

***

“You didn’t all have to come.” Steve grumbled as they waited at the light. He tapped his fingers on the wheel nervously.

“Sure we did.” Clint said from the passenger seat, lips around a spoonful of peanut butter. He had pulled the jar out of his backpack and started eating as soon as they had gotten in the car. “This is an emotional time, as your friends we’ve gotta be here for you.”

“And I appreciate that.” Steve said. “But you’re all crowding up my car.”

“Just be glad that Bruce isn’t here.” Natasha said. “He gets angsty in crowded spaces.”

“Also,” She continued. “Bruce just texted me that Tony got to his house, so you’re safe as far as Tony being home goes.”

“Good,” Steve said nervously. “That’s... good.”

“Do not be nervous, Steven!” Thor said, clapping a hand down on Steve’s shoulder and making him jump. “Your love with Anthony is meant to be! I’m sure all will be well with his father.”

“Yeah,” Clint said, sticking his feet up on the dashboard. “Your guys’s love is totally real. Like Corey and Topanga. And they got married right out of high school and it all worked out for them. They’ve even got that new spin-off coming out.”

“Boy Meets World does not count as a legitimate source for true love.” Bucky said, leaning forward to stick a finger in Clint’s peanut butter jar. “It’s a tv show.”

“But tv’s where I get all my sources for love.” Clint complained.

“Well, then that explains why you’re so bad at romantic shit.”

“Excuse you,” Clint squawked. “I am the _king_ at romantic shit.”

“You are terrible at it.”

“You’re worse.”

“So on that note,” Sam said from the back of the van. “Steve? How you doing?”

“I’m fine.” Steve gulped. “Completely calm.”

“Yeah, it’s showing.” Bucky said dryly.

Steve pulled up along the curb by Tony’s house. “Okay. Okay, I can do this.”

“You got this, buddy.” Sam said. The others murmured their affirmations as well.

“Alright,” Steve pushed the door open and got out. “I’m gonna do this.”

He walked through the gate and walked up to the door. He pushed the doorbell and waited as he heard footsteps.

Jarvis, the Stark’s butler, opened the door. “Steven, what a pleasant surprise. I’m afraid Tony isn’t home at the moment, would you like me to let him know that you stopped by?”

Steve gulped. “I actually didn’t come to see Tony, I came to see Mr. Stark.”

“Ah,” Jarvis’s eyes darted a bit before he resumed his composure. “I shall check to see if Sir has a moment to spare. Come in.”

Steve stepped over the threshold and stood awkwardly by the door as Jarvis went to get Howard.

A couple of minutes later, Jarvis came back, Howard Stark following him.

“Steve.” Howard said coolly. “Why don’t we take this to my office?”

“That’d be great.” Steve squeaked.

He followed Howard to his office and Jarvis shut the door behind them. Howard sat at a huge desk and Steve sat across from him. He couldn’t help but feel very small under the older Stark’s gaze.

“So, Steve.” Howard said. “What is it you came to discuss?”

“Well, sir, to be honest, it’s a bit of a sensitive subject.” Steve said, trying not to fidget.

“Oh?” Howard raised an eyebrow.

“Yes. I came over here to... well, to ask for your blessing.” Steve swallowed heavily. “To marry... to marry Tony.”

A cloud passed over Howard’s face. “You want my permission to marry my son?”

“Y-yes.”

“You want to marry my son?” Howard’s voice grew thunderous.

“Yes, sir.”

“Absolutely not.”

Steve blinked. “What?”

“No.”

“No?”

Howard leaned forward in his chair. “Steve, it’s not a secret that I’ve never cared for your relationship with my son. But marriage? It’s absolutely out of the question.”

“But... why?” Steve asked. “Just because you don’t... don’t like me? Why would you-”

“Because it’s wrong!” Howard thundered. “My son should marry someone who is his equal! Not some twink out for his money!”

“I am _not_ out for the money!” Steve had to physically force his voice down from a yell. “I would sign a thousand prenups if that’s what Tony wanted!”

“Please.” Howard scoffed. “As if that was the only reason.”

“Then you hate me because I’m a man?” Steve asked incredulously. “A man who love your son?”

“A man who will never give my son an heir to the industries. A legitimate heir, not some adopted bastard.”

“You are an awful man.” Steve said quietly. “An awful, awful man, who doesn’t care about his son’s happiness.”

“I care about his future!” Howard slammed a hand down on the desk. “I care about gold-digging, poor boys out to steal his money and his life!”

Steve stood up, kicking the chair back. “I am a human, just the same as you! A real person, who loves your son. I am not a gold digger and you are an awful, rude human being. If Tony could see you now, he would be disappointed in you.”

“The answer is no.” Howard’s voice was dangerous. “Now get out of my house.”

Steve stormed out of the office and ran out the front door.

“Steven!” A voice called after him.

Steve turned to see Jarvis standing at the door.

“I’m sorry Jarvis.” Steve said. “I’ve really got to go.”

Jarvis came down the walk to meet him. “I just wanted to let you know that I am sorry for Sir’s behavior.”

“It’s not your fault.” Steve muttered. Then he cocked his head. “Jarvis?”

“Yes Steven?”

“I don’t know if you’ll find this... appropriate, but I know how Tony feels about you and I...” Steve said. “Could I have your blessing for Tony’s hand?”

Jarvis beamed. “Nothing would make me happier than to give my blessing to you, Steven.”

Steve grinned back. He hugged the man. Jarvis started a bit, then hugged him back.

“I look forward to seeing you next, Steven.” Jarvis said, heading back to the house.

“You too, Jarvis.” Steve said, bounding down the path.

He slid into the driver’s seat and started the car.

“So how’d it go?” Bucky asked.

“Terrible.” Steve beamed.

“But you still got his blessing?” Clint asked, confused.

“Nope.”

“Then why are you smiling?”

“Because I got Jarvis’s.” Steve said.

After a pause, Clint burst out, “Dude that is miles better!”

***

Steve fidgeted nervously as Tony goes up the steps to make his valedictorian speech.

Tony got to the microphone and grinned out at the audience. “Well, hey there.”

There was a ripple of laughter through the crowd.

“So, when they told me I’d have to give a speech I thought ‘Alright, I’ll wing it.’”

Another laugh went through the crowd.

Tony’s gaze went soft as he locked eyes with Steve. “But then, completely by accident, I started thinking about all the stuff I wanted to say to you guys.

“I thought about all the terrible things I went through.” Tony’s eyes filled with tears. “All the hard times, and the heartaches. And I thought about how some of you had to go through so much worse.”

Steve heard a sniffling and looked back to see Jarvis filming Tony, eyes watery. Sitting by him are Jane and Darcy, juniors, both sniffling as well. He smiled at the girls and Jane’s lip wobbled.

“And I also thought about the really great times.” Tony continued. “I thought about my great friends. And I have _really great_ friends.”

“You’re damn right!” Darcy called out from behind Steve.

The crowd laughed and Tony grinned. “Thank you Darcy.”

“I thought about how excited we all should be to be moving on, and how sad we feel, even though we shouldn’t feel that, because high school is just one mediocre stepping stone to a life of greatness.

“And I thought about how all those feelings are perfectly justified and natural. But most of all I thought about how you are all wonderful people who deserve a great life. And I know that my life from here on out is going to be fantastic, because I am determined to make it so.”

The crowd erupted in applause and Steve caught the nodding signal from Vice President Coulson. He stood up and made his way to the stage.

Tony made a move to walk off the stage and Coulson held him up. “A moment, Mr. Stark, if you could.”

Tony looked around, confused when he saw Steve ascend the stage.

Steve accepted the microphone from Coulson and took Tony’s hand. “Hi everyone, my name is Steve Rogers.”

“Hi Steve!” Darcy called out.

Steve smiled. “Hi Darcy.” Then he turned to Tony. “Tony, I’m up here for a good reason, I swear.”

Tony laughed and squeezed his hand.

Steve smiled. “When we first met, we clashed. We fought and picked at each other, finding weaknesses wherever we could. And then, those weaknesses made us get closer. We finally got to being civil, and then... then we became tentative friends. And I am so, so glad we did, because now, now we are in the best relationship I could ever ask for and... and I just love you so much, Tony.”

Steve knelt down on one knee. Tony gasped and his hands flew up to his mouth.

“Tony,” Steve continued, pulling out the little box with the ring in it. “You are the most beautiful person I know. You are so clever, too sarcastic for your own good, and more compassionate than anyone could ever guess.

He opened the box. “I love you Tony. Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Tony cried, hands reaching out to tug Steve to his feet. He wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and kissed him as the crowd burst into applause. Steve could hear his friend’s whoops and cheers among them.

They broke apart for a moment so Steve could slip the ring on Tony’s finger, kissed once more and turned to the crowd so they could finish their cheering.

Coulson took the microphone from Steve as he and Tony left the stage. “Congratulations, Mr. Rogers and Mr. Stark. SHIELD High wishes you a long and happy life together.”

He turned the mic off and Steve and Tony were mobbed by their friends as they stepped down.

“You’re engaged!” Jane sniffled. “I can’t believe you’re engaged.”

“I better be a bridesmaid.” Pepper said warningly to Tony.

“I’m a _guy_ , Pep, guys don’t have brides-” He stopped at the look on Pepper’s face. “Fine, you can be the maid of honor.”

She beamed and kissed him on the cheek.

Tony turned to Natasha. “Bridesmaid?”

In an entirely strange and emotional moment, she also kissed him on the cheek.

“Hey!” Darcy said. “What are Jane and I then? Ushers?”

Tony grinned. “I need you two as well. Be my bridesmaids?”

They shrieked and hugged him. Tony smiled over their shoulders. “Bruce? Be my bridesmaid?”

Bruce smiled and rolled his eyes. “Of course.”

Steve turned to Bucky. “Bucky? Will you be my best man?”

Bucky roared his approval and hugged Steve. Steve grinned at Clint, Thor, and Sam. “Be my bridesmaids?”

They piled on the hug.

“Only you two would have all bridesmaids in a male gay wedding.” Clint said, his voice muffled in the hug.

“Oh please, you know you’re gonna want bridesmaids at our wedding.” Bucky said.

“Yeah, but that’s like, a million years down the road.”

The friends all fell back grinning at the happy couple.

“Party at my place.” Sam insisted. “As soon as all this is done.”

“We’re there.” Steve said.

They all gave another hug and clapped them on the shoulder before departing to their families.

Steve looked down at Tony and smiled. He leaned down to give him a soft kiss. “So you said yes a lot faster than I thought you would.”

“Well, I was sort of prepared.” Tony said.

Steve cocked his head. “What do you mean?”

Tony reached into his robes. “I was going to ask you tonight.” In his hand was a little velvet box. “Got your mom’s blessing and everything.”

Steve stared down at the ring in disbelief, then laughed. “I got Jarvis’s blessing.” He admits. “But I didn’t get your dad’s.”

Tony smiled up at Steve, with a look of utmost look of love in his eyes. “Jarvis’s blessing is a million times better.”

“That’s what Clint said.” Steve said, before accepting Tony’s ring and then kissing the living daylights out of him.

***

The group was busy looking at all the footage they’d gotten of the proposal. Pepper had made sure they all had a high end camera to capture the moment.

Natasha was smirking down at her footage.

“What are you smiling at?” Clint asked, peering over her shoulder.

“You’re all gonna wanna watch this.” She grinned.

They all gathered around her.

It stayed on Steve and Tony right up until Steve got down on one knee, then it swiveled around to capture behind her seat. There was Howard Stark, expression suddenly furious.

At Tony’s cry of ‘Yes!’ a tic began to throb in his temple and his eyes were raging.

“Just thought I’d capture the moment where Steve basically told Howard Stark, one of the most powerful men in the world, and a grade A douche, to go fuck himself.” Natasha smirked.

“Great footage, Nat.” Bruce said. “Tony’s gonna love it.”

***

Later, at the party, Steve and Tony snuck off for a moment of privacy.

They made out for a bit and just smiled at each other, in utter bliss.

“Now, I can introduce you as my fiance.” Tony grinned. “That’s gonna be great.”

Steve kissed him. “It’s gonna be _wonderful_.” He pulled back. “Are you sure you’re okay with your dad? And the way he feels about... us?”

Tony pulled him back in for a kiss. “It doesn’t matter. What matters is how _I_ feel about us. And I love you, Steve.”

Steve smiled. “I love you too, Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
